The kitsuna brothers
by Dragon Of The Dead
Summary: this is my frist fanfic. what if naruto had a big brother and was a kitsuna demon. the paring is OCXharem, narutoXharem Rated: M for future lemons the fist paring will be naruXtema and OCXkurenai


**The Kitsuna brothers**

**Chapter 1**

**The couples so far will be Kaze x harem and Naruto x harem**

**The chapter begins now**

**In the hokage office**

Team 8 walked in to get a mission when 2 people suddenly appeared. The first was a man that was 6'5" tall and wore a black and red cloak and wore a Konoha headband on his arm. He had black hair with red tips at the end. He looked about 18 years old. He had a two swords on his hips. His name is Kaze Uzumaki Kitsuna. The second person was about 5'11" tall he wore a red cloak and wore a Konoha headband also on his arm. He had blond hair. Was about 15 he also had a swords on his hips. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Kitsuna

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei" Kaze said. "Hello jiji" Naruto said. "Hello you two how was your training mission go" Sarutobi said. "good we can use all of our clan jutsus and made some are self" both said. "Who are you" said kiba. "Hello Kaze-kun" said kurenai. "Hey Kurenai-chan" said Kaze. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" Yelled kiba. "sorry I'm Naruto Uzumaki Kitsuna and this is my older brother Kaze" said Naruto. "so this is your genin team" asked Kaze. "ya this is Kiba Hinata and Shino" answered kurenai. "oh yea that reminds me team 8 I need you to take this message to suna" said Sarutobi "Hey jiji can we go with" asked Naruto. "you just want to see Temari don't you" said Kaze. "so what if I do" Naruto said with a blush. "sure you both can go" answered Sarutobi. "ok lets meet at the north gates in 10 minutes." said Kaze. "Hai" everyone else said.

**At the north gate ten minutes later**

Kaze, Naruto And Kurenai were waiting for the rest of team 8. "finally you guys came" said Naruto. "ok lets go" said Kaze. "ok lets go" said kurenai. All but Naruto and Kaze started to walk. "are you coming" said kiba. "we can get there quicker shall we big brother" said Naruto "lets" said Kaze. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" both yelled then 5 tailed foxes about 4 feet tall. "climb on you guys" said Kaze. All but Kaze climbed on a fox. "are you going to clime on a fox" asked Naruto. "no I will summon something else and go ahead" answered Kaze "Kuchiyose no jutsu"yelled Kaze. A white Chinese style dragon about 7 feet long. "Hey Ryuu" said Kaze "**Hello Kaze what do you need" **asked Kaze "I need a lift to Suna as quick as possible" answered Kaze **"ok hop on" **said Ryuu "lets go Ryuu. You guys come 3 minutes after I leave " yelled Kaze as he jumped on Ryuu. And the white dragon took off then after 3 minuets everyone else fallowed.

**5 minuets from Suna**

Kaze sat there and waited for everyone else after 2 minuets everyone showed up and the foxes disappeared. "why did we stop" asked kiba. "Because we do not need to right Gaara" said Kaze. "no you don't Kaze. Hey Naruto Temari wondering when you would be coming back" said Gaara. "Well lets go then" Yelled Naruto happily and took off running. "well lets go" said Kaze. "so who is this Temari Naruto is so happy to see" asked kurenai. "Temari is Narutos girlfriend and is Gaara's sister" answered Kaze. "so how long have they been going out" said kurenai. "Since they were both 13" answered Kaze "so that long wow they must be close" said kurenai. "yea he has not stopped thinking of her. one time I heard him on night hehe he was moaning her name in his sleep I laughed my ass off so hard I could barely breath the rest of the night. and I never let him live it down and he just loves reading Icha Icha parricide books to help him when he and temari mate. But he read the book since he was 12. Also it is a good series" said Kaze "you're a pervert to Kaze-kun" asked kurenai "maybe I am and maybe I'm not" answered Kaze

**In Suna at the kazekage's office**

"Here is the message from the hokage kazekage-sama" said Kaze. "thanks Kaze" said the kazekage. "no problem" said Kaze. After 3 minutes. "well here you go" said the kazekage. "well we better go get Naruto" said Kaze "ya we should" said kurenai. "well lets go" said Kaze. "Hai" was the answer he got.

**Lets go see what Naruto is doing**

"hey Temari-chan" said Naruto. "Naruto-kun" yelled Temari and ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "how are you Temari-chan" asked Naruto. "good Naruto-kun I missed u" said Temari. " I missed u to Temari-chan". said Naruto. "how long are u here for Naruto-kun" asked Temari. "we are here just for the day" said Naruto. "oh" Temari said sad. "hey don't be sad we will see each other before the chuunin exams" said Naruto. "ya your right Naruto-kun" said Temari. "ok stop flirting and lets go Naruto we're leaving" said Kaze. They both blush. "bye temari-chan see u at the chuunin exams" said Naruto "bye Naruto-kun I'll miss you" said temari. "I'll miss you to temari-chan" said Naruto.

**Back in Konoha**

"mission accomplished Sarutobi-sensei" said Kaze "ok good job team 8 u to Kaze and Naruto" said Sarutobi. "Thank u hokage-sama" everyone else said. Team 7 walked in. "I demand a better mission" said sasuke. "what do u think kakashi" asked Sarutobi "I think they are ready hokage-sama" said kakashi. "Ok but I will send team 8, Kaze, and Naruto with u. send him in" said Sarutobi "this is it what I get 7 kid" said Tazuna "don't worry these 2 are Jounin level and me and my little brother are at least kage level" said Kaze that shocked everyone but Naruto and Sarutobi. "no one can but the hokage can be at that level" screeched sakura "actually Kaze and Naruto are both are SSS rank ninja because they both pissed off 3 kages the Amekage, tsuchikage, and the orokage and killed 5000 ninjas of these villages each. And Kaze is called the hitokiri battousai and Naruto is called the Black Fox of Death" said Sarutobi "teach me all your jutsus now" commanded sasuke. "Go fuck your self u gay emo" said Kaze. "don't call sasuke-kun a gay emo" screeched sakura. "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP" Yelled Kaze. "I demand you to teach me your jutsus because I am a Uchiha" yelled the sasuke. "I don't care if you were Kamis son I will not teach you shit" said Kaze "I need your power so I can kill my brother" yelled sasuke. "SASUKE U WILL SHUT UP THIS MINUTE OR I WILL NOT TEACH U SHIT" Yelled kakashi. "Hai sensei" mumbled sasuke. "I'm sorry for how my student acted" said kakashi. "its ok" said Kaze. "so we will meet at the north gate in 5 minutes" said kurenai "so kurenai-chan do you want to go out after the mission" asked Kaze. "ya I would love to go out with you after the mission Kaze-kun" answered kurenai.

End of chapter 1

Review or else


End file.
